Love Again
by themistgoblin
Summary: this is actually my first fan fic before i wrote Untitled. I never got to continue it. so here it is. Jimmy gets his old body back. But will things go normal for him? please R&R for chpt 5 letter is bad cause i couldnt think of anything else. sorry!
1. CHPT 1

One day Rachael was looking out her window and it was raining. She was so sad because she heard that Conan's parents had come back for Conan and that they were moving to Hokkaido. She let out a sigh and whispered to herself, "jimmy I miss you..." just then her telephone rang and she ran over to pick it up.

"Rachael? Guess who..."

"...jimmy...is it really you!"

"Yup! I'm back. Phew was that case long!"

Rachael was still speechless.

"So anyways want to go hang out?"

"..Ugh sure..."

"You sound uncertain..."

"No I want to go hang out! I'll meet you in 15 minutes."

"See you then"

She heard the click of him hanging up the phone

"I love you jimmy..."

Jimmy was so excited to see Rachael again, the love of his life. After being stuck in the body of Conan he was ready to go back to his regular life. He quickly got ready to meet with Rachael. He hurriedly ran over to her house.

The doorbell rang and she knew who it was. She opened the door and there he was, standing all wet in the rain.

"..Jimmy...!.."

"Rachael!" his breath was a sigh

"Omgsh you're cold. Come inside!"

Jimmy went into the house, so familiar with the surroundings of the Moore place.

"How have you been..?"

"I'm fine..." she wanted to tell him how much she missed him.

"Good...I missed you Rachael..."

Shocked by what he said she looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. She saw all the sadness in his eyes...could it be that...

"Let's go out..." he said breaking the silence between them. Rachael was grateful that jimmy was back. She didn't want to mess up anything with him. She was ready to tell him that she loved him.

Jimmy returned to his normal life. He got reacquainted with his old friends. He didn't care though. All he wanted was Rachael to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Jimmy wait up!"

Jimmy turned around and saw Rachael running towards him. She looks so beautiful he thought.

"Hey Rachael"

"What's up?"

"Oh just walking home"

"Cool"

"So...wanna go out for sum juice?"

"Juice? Me? You want to take me out for juice?"

"Of course! Why not!" I love you Rachael

"Sure lets go!" she looped her arm around his and slowly they walked down the street...together.

Rachael couldn't stop thinking about jimmy. She loved him so much, especially after she hadn't seen him for a long time. She wished she was his girlfriend and she would do anything for him.

"Rachael what are you doing? Were going to miss the movie if you keep gazing off like that." he gave a short laugh

"Oh sorry..."

Rachael walked over to the ticket booth and asked for an adult ticket for the movie

"That'll be 1000 yen" the cashier said.

Rachael dug into her pockets, took the money out until jimmy stopped her hands.

"Its okay Rachael I got it. The movies on me"

Jimmy took the money from his pocket and paid the cashier. He took her hand and held on to it, leading her inside the movie theater.

After the movie they went to the arcade. Rachael couldn't stop thinking about jimmy and how much fun they had at the movie. She watched him play and arcade fighting game. He was winning and he had a lot of tickets. When he was finished he took the tickets, and walked over to the prize counter. He handed the cashier the tickets and the cashier gave him a white teddy bear with a heart in the middle.

"Here Rachael...this is for you...sorry it was all they had..." he handed her the teddy bear.

"th...thank...y...you..."was all she could manage.

She stared down at the teddy bear. She loved jimmy so much. Why couldn't she just tell him? Tears started to form and fall down her face.

"Racheal...do you not like the gift..?"

"No I love it!" she started wiping the tears away. She hadn't realized she was crying in front of him.

"Can we go now..?"

"Umm okay..."

Their walk was silent. They both didn't speak to each other and remain quiet until they reached the Moore residence.

"Ugh...bye Rachael...sorry if you had a lousy time"

"No jimmy... I had a great time...thanks...for the bear...and the fun...umm ill see tomorrow okay..?

"Okay..."

Jimmy watched Rachael go up the stairs and into her house." I love her so much why I can't tell her?" he mumbled to himself. "I'll tell her tomorrow... tomorrow ill tell her I love her..."

to be continued


	2. CHPT 2

The next day, Rachael and Jimmy went out for some ice cream. Jimmy wanted to tell Rachael that he loved her so badly, but he didn't have the guts to. They sat down at a booth and Jimmy stared into her beautiful eyes. She was looking down at the table.  
They were both silent so jimmy started to talk.  
"So..."  
She looked up. She looked sort of sad.  
"..Is anything wrong?"  
"Nothing," she said. She put on a fake smile.

Rachael wondered why jimmy couldn't figure out that she loved him so much. She wanted him to know but she didn't know how to tell him and what to say. They were both sitting there quietly with nothing to say to each other.   
"Jimmy..."  
"Yeah…"  
"I want to-"  
"Rachael do you see that!"  
"..?"  
"That poster! That Sherlock Holmes poster! Wow! They're making another movie about him."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah. The movie is about a boy that is a detective and Sherlock Holmes is his secret trainer, training him to become a master detective. It must be good because the boy doesn't no that Sherlock Holmes is his trainer. Boy would I like to have-"  
"Jimmy cant you shut up about Sherlock Holmes for once!"  
"...What..?"  
"All you ever talk about is your detective things. I know you love it and stuff, but I think there are more important things in your life rather than solving cases."  
Jimmy was surprised at what she was saying.  
"Geeze Jimmy. I wanted to talk to you about something important! You take me to this fancy ice cream parlor in the middle of I have no clue where, and all you do is sit around and talk about Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Well I'm sorry Rachael but he happens to be my favorite character"  
"He's fictional!"  
"But to me he's real! You'll just have to accept that if you're really my friend!"  
"Then I guess we're not! Take me home jimmy!"  
They walked out of the parlor, both of them so angry. Jimmy called for a cab and when the cab came they got into the car without saying a word. Jimmy looked out the window and watched the soft snow fall to the ground. Why couldn't he tell Rachael he loved her? Why..? Jimmy saw a car with its headlights turned toward the cab. Why are his headlights….Jimmy heard a crash and felt the whole car flip and felt a terrible jolt. "Rachael!" He yelled her name and then fell into a state of unconsciousness.

When Jimmy awoke everything seemed to be a blur. He was in a dark room and was all alone. He felt horrible, like he was going to die. Suddenly his thought went toward Rachael. "Rachael!" He yelled into the darkness. He couldn't move. Suddenly the door opened and a stream of light flowed into the room. A nurse must have heard him because she was very alarmed he was awake and told the doctor. When the doctor came in Jimmy asked him what had happened to him and why he felt so bad.

"You and your friend were in a severe car accident. The driver was a taxi driver that works for the Yellow Cab Co. and he was injured badly. We were notified that the car that hit the taxi belong to a 17 year old by the name of Cameron Kane."

"..Before we crashed...I remember...the headlights..." Jimmy struggled for the words. "..The headlights were...facing us...he was on the wrong side of the road..."

"Yes, Jimmy. He was drunk." DRUNK...Jimmy thought about that word. Because of that boy's stupid mistake he and Rachael ended up in the hospital. Rachael! He forgot to ask about her.

"Rachael...how...how is she...is she okay..?"

"Jimmy you need your rest."

"..I...want to see her..."

"You may not feel your legs for a couple of days because your legs were severely injured in the car crash."

"..But Rachael..."

"Jimmy you need to get your mind off her for now. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning." He injected something into Jimmy's IV.

"Doc...Tell her...I...lo..." Jimmy drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next morning, Jimmy awoke with a sudden shock. He heard breakfast trays rattle in the hospital hallway. He didn't feel as bad as he did the night before but he still had a bad feeling in his stomach. The doctor was right. Jimmy couldn't feel his legs one bit. When the nurse arrived in his room with his breakfast tray he anxiously asked her about Rachael.

"Do you know what happened to Rachael Moore? She was also a victim in the same car accident as I was."

"Rachael Moore..." the nurse was in deep thought for a second. "Ahh! Rachael Moore! The 17 year old. Very pretty right?"

"Umm...yeah..." Jimmy blushed a little.

"She's...oh my..." the nurse's expression suddenly changed from happy to serious.

"What happened?"

"She's..."

"What happened!" Jimmy demanded.

"She's not doing so well..."

"Is...Is she going to...die?"

"I'm afraid I don't know...I'm sorry" "But what happened to her!"

"I'm sorry...but...but she's in a coma." The nurse left the room and again Jimmy was alone. He felt so empty inside. "Coma" he whispered to himself. He stared at the wall and then at the breakfast tray. He had no appetite. He wished he was with Rachael. "Why God? Why couldn't have been me? Why her!" With that tears slowly went down his face. "Why..."

to be continued


	3. CHPT 3

Jimmy stared up at the hospital ceiling. "She's in a coma," he thought. He heard the nurse's step coming closer to his room. The door opened and Jimmy sat upright.

"You can see her," she told him.

Jimmy stood up, but when he was just about to take a step he realized that he couldn't feel his legs. The nurse immediately grabbed him and put him into a wheelchair. Jimmy was kind of upset to be visiting Rachael in a wheelchair, but he'd do anything for her. When the nurse pushed the wheelchair into the room, Jimmy did not want to look.

"She might be in a coma, but she could still hear you. If she responds to you in any way, please contact the nurse's station."

Jimmy nodded slightly. The nurse pushed him into the room and set him right beside Rachael's bed. She quietly left the room. Jimmy stared at Rachael. She's so beautiful he thought. Jimmy took Rachael's hand and embraced it within his.

"Hey Rach, it's me Jimmy." Tears started to clog his throat. Tears started to fall down his face and they wouldn't stop. He stared into her face, even more tears falling down his face.

"Rachael…"

By now his tears had taken over his words. He continued to sob uncontrollably. He took Rachael's hand and lightly kissed it.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you. Hang in there, everything will be okay."

With that, Jimmy strolled his wheelchair out of her room, without looking back. Once he got into the hallway he stared up at the ceiling, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

The next day Jimmy skipped breakfast and decided to go visit Rachael. He got into his wheelchair and strolled into her room. She looked the same as before, except more beautiful he thought. He continued to stroll into her room and stopped right beside her bed again.

"Good morning, Rachael. It's me, Jimmy again."

He looked at her face, staring at her beauty.

"It's okay Rachael, everything's going to be all right. I'm going to stay by your side."

Jimmy took her hands again and held on to it tightly.

"Rachael…" he whispered.

He could hear the sound of the heart monitor beeping and he could see her chest rising: up and down, up and down.

"Let's have a deal. If you wake up, I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret." Jimmy smiled. "When you wake up I'll tell you I love you," he thought.

Jimmy went to Rachael's room every single day, but still no improvement. As the weeks passed, Jimmy's leg got his feeling back and he was able to walk again. He was not as stable as before, so the nurse advised him to get some more rest.

"Don't worry. I'll practice my walking when I walk to Rachael's room and back to mine." He gave her a mischievous grin. As Jimmy walked into Rachael's room, he tried to figure out what he was going to tell her today. He had told her what happened to him everyday. Today he decided to just sit by her side and hold her hand until he had to leave. Jimmy sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Rachael! How are you doing?" He grinned, hiding the emotions that built up inside.

"Come on Rach, you have to wake up. It's been 6 weeks from our crash." He gripped her hand even tighter. He was getting tired of walking into the room, having hope she'd wake up, and walk out feeling depressed because she didn't awaken.

"I won't give up hope," he whispered to himself. Every time he thought about her, emotions built up inside because he missed her so much. He wanted so bad to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. Jimmy put his head down on the side of Rachael's bed. Tears started to pour out of his eyes. He couldn't control the sobs.

"Rachael…" The tears started to pour faster and faster.

Suddenly, Jimmy felt a hand on his head. He thought it was the nurse.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"…Jimmy…."

He sprang up. He heard the voice he was longing to hear in so long. The voice that he loved. The voice of Rachael.

"Rachael!"

Jimmy looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. Once he saw her smiling face his heart had filled with many emotions. He told the nurses that she was back from her long coma. He smiled at her.

"Rachael, you're back!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Back?" Rachael asked clueless.

"Oh. I didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?" she asked, still clueless.

"…You've been in…a coma…"

Rachael gasped quietly. "Coma..?" she whispered.

"…For 6 weeks"

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident."

Rachael looked at Jimmy, sadness filling her eyes.

"But you're okay now! Everything's going to be better." Jimmy reassured her.

"..Did you get hurt Jimmy?"

"Not that much. But it doesn't even matter. Just as long as you're okay, I'll be okay." Jimmy smiled at her, making her feel better and happier inside. Rachael began to sit up. She sat on the edge of her bed and stood up, holding her bed frame for support. Rachael tried to take a step. Suddenly she began to lose her balance and fall. Jimmy rushed over to her side and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Rachael!" he yelled as he caught her. His arms were around her waist and her body was close to his. The faces were only a few centimeters away, and it was so close the Jimmy could feel her breath against his neck. Their mouths were moving closer and they were about to…

BAM

"Rachael!" the nurse ran into the room. She stopped when she saw Rachael and Jimmy holding onto each other. Rachael began to blush deeply. Jimmy helped Rachael sit down on her bed.

"I can explain!" Jimmy said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"Hah, no need for that," the nurse responded. "I just need to check on her, and I'll leave you two alone." She smirked at him.

"Heh, I'll leave then," Jimmy insisted. He started heading towards the door.

"Jimmy..?" He turned around. "Promise me you'll come back."

Jimmy smiled at her. "I promise."

Jimmy sat alone in his room on his bed. 'She's back! I can finally tell her I love her.' Just then a loud knock interrupted his thoughts and the door swung open.

"Jimmy!"

"Harley!"

"What's up?" Harley walked over to Jimmy with a huge grin on his face. Jimmy sat there speechless.

"How's everything going for you?" Harley asked as he looked around the room.

"Fine. Rachael's back."

"Alright! The girl you love is back!"

Jimmy began to blush as Harley began to laugh his evil laugh.

"Where's Kazuha?"

"She's on a vacation with her parents in China. There was this HUGE murder case that many of the Osaka officers had to be flown down there."

"A murder?"

"Yeah, but whatever. How are you and Rachael?"

"Heh!" Jimmy began to laugh quietly.

Jimmy and Harley walked into Rachael's room. She was sitting on her bed looking down at the floor. Went she saw the two boys walk in she began to smile. She smiled the smile Jimmy was longing for.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh, you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll be at your house, Kudo." Harley quietly left the room.

"Rachael, I missed you so much. You have no idea."

Rachael stared at Jimmy. 'I wish he knew..' she thought to herself.

"Rachael remember how I took you out before we got into that accident?"

She nodded.

"Well, there was a reason I did."

She continued to stare at him.

"I wanted to let you know that..."

BAM (it wasn't the nurse this time)

"Jimmy how dare you not call me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Kai!" Jimmy shouted. (Not in a good way)

"Yes, Jimmy Kudo. How could you leave your girlfriend like that!"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Rachael yelled.

to be continued


	4. CHPT 4

FLASHBACK

Jimmy felt eyes on him. He turned around and saw a girl staring at him. She had light brown hair that was wavy. She began to walk over to Jimmy with a smile on her face. Jimmy could see her friends behind her start to giggle.

"Hi, Jimmy," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi Kai," he replied with no emotion.

Kai was a girl that he met while he was on a case and she was the same age as him. The murder had taken place in her school, and that's how they met. After the case, she and Jimmy began to talk and she had told him that she was a huge fan of his dad's books. They became really good friends because they shared the same interests.

"Here, take this." She handed him a small envelope with his name on it. Jimmy took the envelope and looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. He looked down at the envelope and when he looked up she was already gone. Jimmy stood there, confused.

When he got home he took the envelope from his pocket. He wondered what lay within the little red envelope. He opened it. It was a card with a heart on it. He opened the card and began to read it.

"_Dear Jimmy,_

_I wrote this letter because I need to let you know how I feel. Even though we've known each other for awhile just as friends, I want to take our relationship further. I really care about you and I want to be the one that you care about. I really like you, Jimmy, and hopefully, you feel the same way about me. I really care about you and I want to be the one that you care about. This might be awkward, but do you want to be my boyfriend?_

_Love,_

_Kai Mayura_

Jimmy stared at the letter with wide eyes. 'Did she just as me out?'

The next day, Jimmy decided to go talk to Kai. He arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. She came out with a happy grin on her face.

"Kai, can we please talk?"

"Sure."

"Well, the letter you gave me. My answer is," Jimmy looked at her. She looked happy because she was sure he would say yes.

"..it's..no." The happy expression on Kai's face suddenly turned sad.

"WHAT?"

"No…I care about someone else."

Kai gave him an angry look and slammed the door on him. Jimmy stood there speechless. 'I did the right thing,' he reassured himself as he walked home.

The next morning he found a letter on his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

_Jimmy,_

_It's Kai. I just wanted to let you know that I am upset because you broke my heart yesterday. I really care about you! How could you do this to me! _

_Kai_

_P.S. I am going to commit suicide._

"SUICIDE!" Jimmy grabbed his sweater and ran over to Kai's house. He knocked on the door several times, and when she did not answer he went inside. 'It's unlocked..'

He ran upstairs.

"Kai! Where are you!" He opened the door to her bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed, with tears in her eyes. She was holding a bottle of pills.

"Kai!" He ran over to her and grabbed the pills. "Don't do this!"

"Why do you care! There's no point for me to live anymore. You were everything to me. You were my whole world! But my whole world is taken away from me because of that stupid girl that you like," she said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you. But please don't so this! I care about you, I really do!" He took her and embraced her in his arms.

"I love you, Jimmy," she whispered, but he didn't seem to hear.

END OF FLASHBACK

"She's your girlfriend!" Rachael yelled at Jimmy again.

'Oh crap,' Jimmy thought, 'she must've thought I wanted to go out with her after that incident.' He looked over at Rachael, who was still in shock

"No!" He looked over at Kai.

"Stop lying, Jimmy Kudo!" she shouted at him.

"Kai, we need to talk!" He stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back, Rachael." He took Kai's arm and dragged her out into the hallway. He closed Rachael's door. He dragged Kai to his room, so that they would have privacy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jimmy asked once they in his room. "You know I care about her!"

"Yeah, and you know I care about you! How could you just go on and love somebody else, when you know that you're breaking my heart!"

"Kai, we talked about this. I don't love you, I love Rachael!"

Kai looked down to the floor.

"So, you don't love anyone else in this whole earth?"

"Rachael is the only one I love," he responded boldly.

"Well, if she's the only one you love, then I guess I'll just have to dispose of her."

"WHAT!"

"I want her gone! I want you to love ME! Not her!" Kai reached into her purse and took out a knife and held it against his neck. "If I kill her, then all have you all to myself, and you will never love that whore again. If you see or speak to her again, she dies and so do you. Do you understand?"

Jimmy nodded.

"And, you have to act like MY boyfriend. Understand?" She gave him an evil grin.

He nodded again. He had gotten him and Rachael into serious danger.

"Good." She put the knife back into her bag. "I don't trust you in this hospital, so you're going to some home with me. I've already asked permission for you to leave. So hurry and pack your things."

Jimmy grabbed a couple of his possessions and put it into his bag. 'I can't believe this is happening. I want to tell Rachael I love her, but I don't want her to get hurt.'

Once he was done packing, they started to walk out of the hospital. When they were in Kai's car, Jimmy spoke up to her.

"Wait! I need to say bye to Rachael!" He opened the door, but stopped when he felt a sudden pain go through his other hand.

"If you mention that name one more time, you're history. Close the door!"

Jimmy closed the door. He looked at his other hand, that was now dripping with blood. Kai started the car and drove out the parking lot. Jimmy stared at the window that belonged to Rachael's room.

'Somehow, someway, I am going to tell her.'

to be continued


	5. CHPT 5

Jimmy stared out the window, watching the city fly past him. He had no idea where they were going, but he would eventually find out. After an hour and a half, the car stopped in front of a farm house. Jimmy noticed the location. It was on the outskirts of Kyoto.

"This is where you'll be staying, Jimmy. Away from all communication," Kai told him as she looked up at the house. The two got out of the car. She led Jimmy up to the house, holding his arm, so that he wouldn't try to get in the car and get away. She unlocked the door to the house. It swung open and the two went inside. She dragged Jimmy up two flights of stairs and they reached the attic. She opened the door to the room and Jimmy saw a dark room with a cot. The room had no windows and was small. The only spot of light in the room was scarce, because it came from the skylight.

"This is your room." She pushed him into the room and shut the door. Jimmy went over to the cot and sat on the bed, that was full of dust. He put his face in his hands and began to lightly sob. He needed to tell Rachael how he felt.

at the hospital

Rachael awoke to the bright sunlight. She checked her clock and it was twelve p.m. 'Where's Jimmy?' she thought. She sat up trying to rethink on what happened before she passed out. She click the nurses' station button and within seconds a nurse came in.

"Is there something I could do for you, Rachael?"

"I was just wondering what happened to Jimmy."

"Oh, yeah. He left the hospital a few hours ago."

"He left? Is he coming back?"

"I don't think so. His girlfriend and him probably went back to their home."

'Girlfriend?' Rachael thought.

"Thank you." The nurse left the room and Rachael began to cry.

'He told me he didn't have a girlfriend! How can you lie like that to me, Jimmy? At least tell me this, so I wouldn't have worried that much about you.' Many thoughts ran through her head. She felt betrayed and hurt. 'If only he knew I love him!'

Back at the farm house

There was a slight knock on Jimmy's door and it opened. Kai was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. She walked inside and closed the door.

"Now that your away from that bitch, you're all mine," she said sweetly.

"No! You'll never have me!"

Kai's hand began to move from behind her back and Jimmy saw a gun.

"Do as I say, or your gone," she said seriously. "Now," she said as she walked over to Jimmy, "let's begin." She put her arm around Jimmy and Jimmy began to fight back.

"Stop!" he yelled, but she didn't listen to him. She began to kiss his neck. Every time Jimmy tried to fight back, she bite him so hard that it left a bite mark. 'This can't be happening,' Jimmy thought.

"Kiss me," Kai said.

"No!" Jimmy responded.

Kai slapped Jimmy hard across the face.

"I said kiss me!"

"I said no!"

Kai took out her pocket knife and cut a cut across Jimmy's face, leaving it stinging for him. Jimmy let out a yell.

"Kiss me or else!"

Jimmy moved closer to Kai and took her in his arms. 'Pretend she's Rachael,' Jimmy told himself. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. 'Pretend she's Rachael,' he kept reminding himself. Once they released, Kai had a satisfied look on her face.

"Thanks, Jim Jim. I think that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow I'll allow you to write a letter to Rachael, but no I love you's and all that lovey dovey shit. I'll check the letter to so don't act too smart." She left the room and slammed the door. Jimmy lay on his bed, thinking about what he would say to Rachael. A thought sprang up to his mind and a smile spread across his face. He knew exactly what to say.

The next day, Jimmy wrote his letter and as he read it to her, she smiled. She took the letter and looked over it again, making sure he wrote what he said.

"Good Jimmy. I like this letter. I will send it to her. But you have bad grammar and horrible spelling. But good thing you mention our new plans," she said as she laughed. Jimmy smiled back at her and watched, still smiling, when she mailed the letter. She hurriedly mailed it and rushed back to Jimmy.

"Come on, Jimmy. Let's go. We have a lot to do tonight."

His smile faded. 'Oh great. Another night with her.'

They got into the car and drove out of the town and back to the farm house. The two went inside and once Kai closed the door, she grabbed Jimmy and started to kiss him. Jimmy just played along and kissed her back.

"I'm glad you're over Rachael," she said and she walked away.

Jimmy gave a little smirk.

2 days later

Rachael was able to go home, even though she wasn't fully recovered. She begged the hospital to release her and they did. They first stop she made was to Jimmy's house.

"He has a girlfriend, but I still love him," she stared at his house with tears in her eyes. His house was dark and no one was there.

"He's probably with his girlfriend." She walked over to Dr. Agasa's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and welcomed her him.

"Come in Rachael!"

Rachael walked in and took a seat on his couch.

"What's on your mind?"

"Did Jimmy really have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? He only loved on person."

"Kai," she whispered to herself.

"Are there any other secrets a I don't know about Jimmy?" she finally asked.

Dr. Agasa sat in deep thought. 'Did Jimmy tell her he was Conan?'

"Well, there is one thing. But Jimmy should tell you himself."

"Tell me! He won't!"

'I should tell her. She needs to know."

"I don't know Rachael."

"Dr. Agasa! Tell me!" Rachael stood up with fury in her eyes. Dr. Agasa was scared she'd do karate on him.

"Alright alright!"

Rachael sat back down and calmed herself down.

"Remember how Jimmy said he was on a long case?"

She nodded.

"Well, he wasn't."

Rachael listened.

"You missed him a lot didn't you?"

Rachael blushed. "Yes, I did."

"Well, he was really there with you the whole time."

"What are you taking about?"

"While Jimmy was on a case, he was knocked out and they gave him this poison."

Rachael gasped.

"Well, the poison was suppose to shrink him, but instead it turned him into a little kid."

"And he was really Conan," Rachael finished his story.

"Yes." Rachael began to cry. Jimmy knew he loved her but he betrayed her anyway. 'How could he do this to me!'

When she got home she decided to go straight to bed. She walked inside and saw her dad lying on the desk, sleeping, as usual. She saw there was mail on the coffee table and she checked it. Everything was for her dad, except one letter on the bottom. It was addressed to her and it was from Jimmy. The address written on it was his house. 'That's funny, no one was there when I went there.' She opened the letter. It was Jimmy's handwriting.

_Dear Rachael,_

_I hate you. It would be helps that you leaves me alone. Kais and I wanteds you out of our lives. Mees and her are in love. You might as well be deads to us. Pleases leave me alone. Helps yourself to a new man that's not mees. I's and Kai am moving at America and leaving Kyotos ins Tuesday. We will set up ah farm there. Tell Dr. Agasa I said bye and tell him my plans. At 1:30 we will leave aways from Japan to America. Bye._

_Jimmy_

To be continued

-------------------------

i wont be updating for a while cause ill be gone on vacation..sorry to all yu readers..-


End file.
